abarai's day
by siapakekelah
Summary: suatu hari dikehidupan seorang abarai renji


Punyanya abang tite kubo, ane Cuma buat fanfic abal bin gaje..

Warning: typo,gaje,abal,humor gak jadi, perendahan beberapa karakter -_-

Siang hari yang panas di soul society...

"_wuanjir.., panas banget nyet.."_ kata renji sambil mainin hape es*a nya, "_iye.., gile.., mana warung pak munis tutup_ (siapa pak munis? Hoho.. siapa yang tahu.. -_-)" sambung rangiku, di tengah kegalauan mereka tiba-tiba ada yang teriak " _kamfretttt! Siapa yang minum es teh gua !_" mereka berdua pun tau siapa tuh suara, suaranya **Kurosaki Ichigo** memang gak ada yang menandingi, seketika itu juga renji kabur, kenapa dia kabur? Karna dia yg minum es teh ichigo -_- , entah dari mana tiba-tiba ichigo mengetahuinya, apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran? Hoho.. "abarai !" teriak ichigo pake toa curian musholla, "_waaa ! taskete kurasai_ !" teriak renji kayak mau di kasih makanannya _England_ dari _hetalia_ (di tampar England ), sambil lari-larian renji tidak sengaja menabrak..., **KAPTEN KUCHIKI**.. deng deng deng deng... deng deng deng deng... terdengar suara (?) lagu aneh bin ajaib, yang ternyata efek samping dari death glare kapten kuchiki, "_eh bego, elu ngapain lari-lari siang-siang gini eh?, mau gua senbon zakura-in ye?!_" kata kapten kuchiki dingin, "_eh kagak bang.., maksud saya kapteen... , udah saya cabut dulu yak, bubay !_ " lari renji, "_ye.. bangkhe.._" dengus kapten kuchiki seperti banteng (?) author di kasih _senbon zakura_. Sementara itu pelarian renji masih berlanjut meskipun ichigo sudah tak mengejar nya, karna dia nongkrong di warteg milik bu haji rohmah(?), renji pun sempat dikira maling sama orang-orang, dan entah kenapa orang-orang tersebt akhirnya ngejar renji sampai ujung papua(?), akhirnya renji secara ajaib bertemu rangiku yang lagi shopping di **grand Indonesia, "**_eh, elu mau ngapain lari-lari kayak monyet?_?" Tanya rangiku "_ya gua kabur dari ichigo lah dongo.."_ jawab renji yang lagi mencari persembunyian karna di kejar satpam** GI** karna dikira mencuri pakain dalam, '_emang lu kira gua sekere apa sih, pake nyuri pakean dalem segala?_' pikir renji kesal, "_ichigo kan udah gak ngejar elu lagi, sekarang dia lagi nongkrong di warteg depan rumah.. udeh ah, pergi lu, gua mau shopping buat kapten lagi.., toshiro gua beliin pita rambut kali ye..._" jawab rangiku sambil berlalu, di lain tempat "_hasyim.. siape yang ngomongin gue, pasti rangiku nih, tae.._" kata sebuah suara unik, yap **Toshiro Hitsugaya**, "_haah?!.. ichigo udah gak ngejar gua?! Terus kenapa gue lari-lari dari tadi?! Author bego gak ngasih tau"_ (wee.. kampret.., gua udah ngasih tau, elu nya aja dodol) kata renji bersungut-sungut seperti semut (?), sampai rumah dia membuka laptop dan menonton **kuroshitsuji** dan melihat pacar author (ciel lah, author kan 13 tahun belom jadi **ciel**: najis banget gua jadi pacar lu.., me : hiks..hiks,, :'( ), shebby, dan yang lain, sst.., ygn bilang siapa2 yah.., tapi sebenernya renji itu nge-fans sama shebby (renji: nuajhes kagak NYEET ! me: alah..., bilang aja.. ) , setelah itu dia nonton gossip (biasa lah.., tukang gossip) "HAAAAH ! KETIKA KONSER BEYONCE ADA YANG MEGANG BOKO** NYA BEONCE ?! SIAPA?! BEYONCE TUH GEBETAN GUA ! (ngarep jirr.. ) " teriak renji kayak orang gila di pasar paseban. Lalu ada iklan.. "_HAAAH ! SKET DANCE SEASON 2 MAU DI MULAI !? itu anime favourite gue ! _(woy.. bleach di kemanain.., lu kan anggota bleach sendiri -_- ) " teriak renji dengan konyolnya. Kapten hitsugaya yang ternyata seorang otaku (?) pun teriak-teriak gaje, karna karakter favourite nya; killua dari hunterxhunter muncul lagi.. "yipi ! (bukan yapi ya kalo yapi itu yayasan pesantren islam al-azha*) killua yang keceh badai itu muncul lagi.., ah.., kebanyakan kurapika nih.., harusnya banyakan killua dong.. " gerutu kapten hitsugaya, "waah.. hitsugaya-taichou seorang otaku..." gumam renji yang sedang mengintip hitsugaya yang sedang mandi.. eh.., sedang nonton hunterxhunter. Renji pun lari ke laptopnya dan membuka twitter nya...

rangikusake : hahaha.. akhirnya beli pita ijo buat kapten.. hitsutaichou

hitsutaichou : rangikusake kampret.., buang gak !

akugakbotak : guacantik elo di mane? Dii cariin kapten bellitukeren

rambutping : waah.. bellitukeren lagi masak

ICHIgo : di warteg nunggu es teh

LObacotGUESENBON : mana si redhairgrell_RENJI tugas lu mane ?! mau di kupmpulin ke kapten nomor1

rukiakukece : at the mall with rangikusake and princessORI

princessORI: mau belanja buat masak sama ulquiORA

ICHIgo : ecie.., princessORI mau masak sama ulquiORA

ulquiORA : ICHIgo tapi sama m0m0

m0m0 : at the salon and going to princessORI's house

Renji pun agak kesal karna TL nya isinya gak bermutu akhirnya dia ngetweet

LObacotGUESENBON iye.., ntar dulu ah, gua mau mandi

rukiakukece nitip pewarna rambut merah ye.., ntar gua ganti

ICHIgo bilangin ama mbak warteng bikinin es jeruk terus kirim ke kamar gua, sekalian sama pisang goreng

Lalu dia melihat TL nya lagi

ICHIgo : redhairgrell_RENJI iye

rukiakukece : redhairgrell_RENJI sip bos, ping mau gak?

LObacotGUESENBON : redhairgrell_RENJI ye.., cepetan gua tunggu ampe besok

redhairgrell_RENJI: rukiakukece gak usah merah aje

Akhirnya renji bosan dan memutuskan untuk membuka FB

Tenyata pemberitahuannya ada 1809 wow, seperti tahun...

Salah satunya adalah :

SENBON KUCHIKI mengirimkan sebuah foto si group loper lemper

KUKECE RUKIA menerima permintaan pertemanan anda

NOT A STRAWBERRY memperbaharui status nya : berpacaran dengan KUKECE RUKIA

BOTAK ITU IMUT menandai anda di foto** gang botak**

Akhirnya renji lelah seperti lele digoreng dan memilih untuk tidur, akhirnya dia mimpi ketemu grey fullbuster dan erza scarlett dari fairy tail.

**FIN**

Sorry ya soalnya gak jelas hehe.., my first fic ^^


End file.
